onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 480
|Art= |Ad= |Ed= |excredits=no |chapter=571 |format=16:9 (HDTV) |eyecatcher=Luffy - Franky |rating=13.8 |rank=3 }} "The Path They Each Chose - Luffy vs. Garp!" is the 480th episode of One Piece. Short Summary Luffy unwillingly hits Garp, who is blocking his way to Ace. As Garp falls, the bridge crumbles. Luffy jumps on the rubble and reaches the scaffold. He quickly takes out the key to Ace's cuffs which was given to him by Hancock. However, before he could unlock the cuffs, Kizaru splits the key into two. Meanwhile Sengoku has used his Devil Fruit power and changed into a buddha like being and Mr 3 (disguised as an executioner of Ace) has woken up. Sengoku's attack breaks the scaffold. Mr. 3 makes a key with his Doru Doru powers as they are falling. Luffy unlocks Ace's cuffs and Ace is finally set free. Long Summary As Luffy continues running up the pathway created by Inazuma, with his Choki Choki no Mi devil fruit powers, Helmeppo is crying of Coby, who apparenlty passed out after being punched by Luffy. The marines then attempt to shoot at Luffy, but Boa Hancock intervenes and stops them with her Slave Arrow move. Garp, Luffy's grandfather continues shouting that Luffy must kill him in order to pass. Luffy then has a flashback of a training session where he attempts to continuosly ward off fighting monkeys, but eventually gets tired and then asks his grandfather, "Why do I have to keep fighting them, it only makes me hungry". Garp says, "So that you'll be a strong marine soldier". Luffy defiantly shouts that he wants to be a pirate. As he continues running, Luffy has yet another flashback, again training. This time he is attacking a Gorilla, but fails to hit the Gorilla. He attempts a Gomu-Gomu no move, but fails and snags his arm into a near-by tree. Garp helps him down and fixes his straw hat. As his grandfather does so Luffy says, "I'm going to become a pirate, not just a pirate, the Pirate King". Angered by his statements Garp becomes frustrated and blames Red-haired Shanks for influencing Luffy into becoming a pirate and thus dismisses the Gorilla saying, "I must beat some character into my grandson". Directly proceeding to kick Luffy. He then carries Luffy on his back speaking to him of himself and his wishes. As the flashback ends Garp shouts, "Luffy, I now consider you my enemy!" Luffy then goes into Gear Second and gets ready to unwillingly punch his grandfather, who is also preparing to punch his grandson, but in the midst of the commotion he is caught up in his loving heart for Luffy and gets knocked out by his own grandson. The pathway then begins to crumble, as Garp continues to fall to the ground head first. Luffy then jumps through the rumble, making his way to the platform where Ace is being held. When Luffy attempts to unhandcuff his brother, Ace, Admiral Kizaru splits the key in half. Mr. 3 then realizes that its Luffy and makes a key for him. As Luffy unhandcuffs his brother Admiral Sengoku transforms into a large Budha like figure using his devil fruit powers. He then punches them, but Luffy expands using Gear Third. Mr. 3, Luffy and Ace begin to fall from the platform after the punch from Sengoku. Meanwhile all the marines fire cannons at them. They seem to be directly hit, but Ace uses his devil fruit abilities to save them. Ace is free and Luffy, Mr. 3 and Whitebeard are alive. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime and Manga Differences * The anime shows how Mr. 3 took the executioner disguise. * After Ace has been set free, Boa Hancock appears behind Jinbe, Kingdew, and Blenheim while she didn't in the manga. Site Navigation de:Sorezore no eranda Michi Luffy VS Garp! Category:Episodes